A Double Date
by ShegoRulz
Summary: When Rod and Nicky agree to go out on a double date with Kate and Princeton, they have no idea how dangerous things are about to get - especially with a certain ex-boyfriend on the loose...Most likely a two-shot, but will depend on the feedback :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is getting a little ridiculous…ANOTHER Avenue Q story from me? I can't help it. I love it too much. Please review and hopefully enjoy!**

**This one is rated M for certain themes, such as sexual harassment, sexual themes and language. If you're uncomfortable with those, then please don't read. ****J **

**Pairings: Rod/Nicky and Kate/Princeton**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Rod and Nicky would be getting off with each other practically every two minutes.**

**~Shego~ x**

"It's a DOUBLE date, Nicky." Rod whined at his recently - turned -boyfriend, "And trust me, I'm not all too sure about it either, but it'll be so rude if we cancel! I already said yes!"

Nicky rolled his eyes and tugged Rod onto the couch easily, so that the skinnier of the two practically fell on him. "And there are so many things we could be doin' tonight instead." He murmured suggestively, causing Rod to blush. Which, in all things considered, wasn't overly hard.

"Nicholas! _No!" _Rod stammered, albeit a little half-heartedly as Nicky burrowed his head into his shoulder. "Absolutely not! We're going. Get changed."

Nicky groaned in defeat as Rod stood up and held out his hand. Nicky clasped onto it and was gently hauled up by his boyfriend, who pecked him on the lips. "Wear that new shirt I got you, ok?"

"Sure. Whatever, Rod." He sulked.

Rod cocked an eyebrow and pressed his body closer against Nicky's, "Remember that new move you wanted to try? Maybe when I see how handsome you look tonight I might be willing to give it a go." Alright, so seduction wasn't exactly a practised skill of his, but it seemed to work as this time it was Nicky who flushed red, though his eyes were gleaming mischievously.

He pulled Rod in, giving him a deep kiss on the lips, before breaking away with his sweet grin and hurrying into their bedroom to change. Rod laughed fondly after him - he couldn't help it. He loved him so much, more than anything else in the world. He was so glad he'd finally confessed and Nicky had realised that he too was in love. They'd been together as a couple for nearly ten months now and Rod couldn't remember being happier.

So, naturally, Kate Monster had been badgering him for ages for him and Nicky to go out on a 'double date' with her and Princeton at some expensive restaurant that he, no doubt, would be paying the majority for.

It wasn't that he didn't like her - she was a great friend and they were very close - but to spend a _whole _evening with her getting mushy with her boyfriend whilst having a large access to alcohol…Rod grimaced at the mere thought.

Nicky emerged moments later in a deep navy shirt and jeans. Even his usually unruly hair looked as if it had been combed. Rod found his heart fluttering just by staring at him.

"See? See how lovely you look?" He grinned as he wrapped his arms around Nicky tightly, "_Easily _the hottest guy on the whole Avenue."

Nicky laughed and brushed his lips against Rod's forehead, "I wouldn't say that when the _only _competition is in front of me, Rodney."

"Don't call me that." He found himself grumbling, only to gasp slightly as Nicky gently bit on his ear.

"My bad." He grinned his adorable, innocent grin, breaking away, "Where did I leave my shoes again?"

"They're by the coffee table."

"Oh yeah."

"I said we'd call by their apartment and then we'll all head for the restaurant."

Nicky pulled his shoes on, giving his boyfriend a quick nod of his head.

"Do you _really _not want to go?"

Nicky laughed as he saw Rod's slightly down expression, "Naw, I'm only messin' with ya, Rod. It'll be fun."

Rod smiled gratefully back at him. "Well, good! Glad you think so. Nicky, couldn't you have put your shoes on by the _door? _I literally just vacuumed."

Nicky sighed, rolling his eyes as he lightly treaded over the carpet on his tip-toes, reaching the apartment door. "Sorry."

Rod too rolled his eyes, shoving his wallet into his pocket. "Apology accepted."

XxX

Five minutes later, they were warmly greeted into Kate and Princeton's apartment. After opening up Kate's School for Monsters, her and Princeton had moved in with each other and Kate took delight in informing everybody about how wonderful it was going at least twice a day.

"Oh, sit down, sit down!" Kate squealed. She was wearing a very nice pink dress - which Rod assumed was Prada by its design - and her hair was pinned up. "Hold on, Princeton was having trouble picking out a tie…"

"Rod could probably help with that." Nicky grinned and Rod hit him on the shoulder in annoyance, blushing slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with taking pride in your appearance and wanting to look a little fancy ." He said defensively, pointedly turning to Kate. "Like you, sweetie. You look fabulous."

Kate giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "Aw, Rod, thanks! You're so _cute!" _

Nicky - almost protectively, it seemed - put his arm around his shoulder and kissed him too. "Sure he is. Go on, Roddy, go and find Princeton his dream tie. Make his night."

Rod pushed him away with a smile, "I trust his taste. He'll be fine."

Princeton appeared from his bedroom looking almost surprisingly stylish, in a very nice suit and light blue tie.

"Hey, guys." He smiled at them, before turning to Kate and gesturing at his outfit, "Well, is _this _smart enough?"

"You look _perfect." _She beamed, pulling him in for a kiss which lasted _far _too long for both Rod and Nicky's liking.

Eventually they pulled away from each other and Princeton began rummaging around for some money. "Where're we going, again?" He asked his girlfriend, shoving some ten dollar bills into his pocket.

Kate rolled her eyes, hands on her hips, "I told you, Princeton! _Tony's_! Practically the best restaurant in town!"

"When we could've just got take-out…" He muttered and next to Rod, Nicky nodded in agreement.

"But there's no _romance _in that, Princeton!" Kate huffed.

"Exactly!" Rod backed her up, giving a disapproving glance at his boyfriend, "Trust me, Nicky, this place is nice. So please don't show me up."

Nicky and Princeton both laughed and Nicky ruffled Rod's perfectly styled hair. "I'll be on my best behaviour. Scout's Honour."

"You've never been a Scout in your life." Rod rolled his eyes, but kissed him lightly as they stood up from the couch. Nicky gently clasped onto his hand and Rod felt his face grow hot at the light touch. Even after all this time, Nicky still made him blush uncontrollably.

"I'm just countin' on that new move tonight." He murmured into Rod's ear, who found himself nervously laughing in response. Damn, Nicky was cute…

"Ok!" Kate clapped her furry hands together happily, ushering them all outside, "Let's go, go, go!"

XxX

Nicky was impressed at how well Rod knew him. He'd pretty much been expecting a boring, expensive and up-tight restaurant, but was pleased to find that it was much more like a relaxed bar. There was even space for people to dance to live music, not that Rod would be willing to do that in front of people he knew.

"See?" Kate beamed, her arm linked through Princeton's as they sat down at their table. "Nice, huh?"

Princeton grinned at her. "We could be eating outside from a garbage bin and I wouldn't care, as long as I had you."

"Oh, Princeton!" Kate squealed, kissing him so passionately that the waiter ordering their drinks had to clear his throat several times before they even noticed him standing there.

"It's a little loud in here…" Rod sighed, rubbing his forehead whilst glancing at the menu.

"You wanna move seats?" Nicky asked his boyfriend, before ordering himself a beer and Rod a martini.

"Huh? Oh, no, Nicky." Rod smiled, lifting his head to look at him, "I guess I just enjoy complaining. So, what do you think?"

"I like it. Not what I was expecting." Nicky admitted, casually draping his arm across the back of Rod's chair and glancing back at the dance floor. "Didn't think it was your type of place, though."

Rod shrugged. "I felt like being spontaneous."

"Spontaneous enough to dance later?" Nicky asked with a well-known grin.

"Ah…" He hesitated, clearing his throat. "Maybe?"

Nicky kissed him lightly, still grinning. "I'll get some drinks in you, then we'll see."

"Oh, dance, Rod!" Kate giggled. "Princeton and I are going to, right?"

Princeton looked slightly startled and nervously looked at the dancers. "We are?"

Kate turned round to glare at him, "_Yeah_, Princeton, we are!"

Rod smiled at the arguing couple, knowing full well about the wars of romance. He and Nicky could barely go a day without bickering, after all - not that he'd change him for the world.

A few drinks and a meal later, they were all exchanging stories and continuously knocking back alcohol, though Rod was trying his best to take it easy - he could hardly turn up to work with a massive hangover, though on the few occasions where he had got drunk on a Sunday, he'd always managed. Still, it wasn't necessarily something he enjoyed.

"Ok, ok, how 'bout this." Princeton managed through his laughter. "What's the worse sex you've ever had?"

"_Princeton!" _Kate scolded as Nicky doubled over laughing, tears in his eyes, "We can't say stuff like that here!"

"Ah, sure we can!" He waved his hand dismissively. "Come on, Rod, you first!"

Rod blushed furiously, pretending to find his drink fascinating as he stared into it. "Oh - oh, no, really, I -"

"There's something I've always wondered…" Princeton interrupted, quite clearly drunk as he leant forward, "I mean…how do you guys, you know…do it?"

_Oh, holy mother of God! _Rod choked on his drink, gagging and wheezing as Nicky thumped him on the back in what he obviously assumed was a helpful manner.

Kate Monster had closed her eyes in embarrassment and muttered. "Shit, I am so sorry, you two."

Nicky grinned, still laughing as Rod continued to blush. "Hey, no, it's totally fine. It's a fair enough question."

Rod glared at his boyfriend, so mortified he thought he'd collapse there and then. _"Nicky!" _

"Aw, c'mon, Rod. I'm only playin'." Nicky took a swig of his beer and dropped his voice to a whisper as he looked at Princeton. "But to be honest, it's pretty much the same as with a woman, only hotter. And you can _do _more, y'know?"

Princeton nodded, also taking a gulp of his drink, ignoring the way Rod and Kate were trying to pretend that they weren't there, both their faces crimson. "Uh-huh. So, what, are you on top all of the time?"

Nicky chuckled, far too intoxicated to care at the state his boyfriend was in. "Usually always, right, Roddy?"

"Nicholas." Rod responded through gritted teeth, suddenly remembering his first night with Nicky - he hadn't been able to walk properly for _days _it had been so good - and desperately tried to purge his brain in case he did something stupid. "Stop. Talking. Right. _Now_."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Nicky beamed, wrapping his arms around Rod's neck, "Aw, you know I'm only messin'. You looooove me!"

"Right now I do not at all!" Rod growled, trying to prise Nicky's strong grip away from him. "Honestly, Nicholas, what are you playing at?"

"Dance with me." Was Nicky's reply, his brown eyes suddenly wide and pleading. Rod found himself drawn into them as he hesitated. "Please, Rod. Dance?"

"I will if you get some coffee in you to try and sober you up." Rod grumbled, grudgingly standing up and gently pulling Nicky to his feet. "This better be worth it."

Nicky grinned excitedly, pulling the smaller man into a hug. "Aw, yay!"

"Coffee. Now." Rod lightly shoved him in the direction of the bar area and Nicky obligingly walked over, Rod close behind him.

Soon Nicky had slugged back a couple of cups of the scalding black liquid and seemed a little better as he grinned at Rod. "Hey, hon, sorry if I embarrassed you back there."

"That's ok." Rod replied, a bit stiffly as he avoided the other man's gaze. Kate and Princeton were up dancing now, though technically it could be called _grinding, _as they couldn't keep their hands off each other, Kate's previous embarrassment clearly forgotten.

"I love ya, you know." Nicky said seriously, taking another gulp of the coffee. Rod's heart always fluttered whenever he heard him say that.

"I…I love you too, Nicky." He murmured, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

"So - will ya dance?" Nicky said hopefully, extending his hand. He was still a little drunk, but not worryingly so. Rod sighed with a small smile as he clasped onto it. They were childish-looking hands, yet surprisingly strong and Nicky wasted no time in dragging Rod onto the dance floor with him.

"Nicky, you keep standing on my toes." Rod scolded after a couple of songs had played. He was enjoying himself more than he cared to admit, as he pulled Nicky closer to him, his hands on his boyfriend's hips. "Just follow my lead, ok?"

Nicky nodded, an intense look of concentration on his face as he tried to mirror what Rod was doing, then looked up and grinned at him. "Told ya you'd have fun."

Rod smiled back. "Yeah. When are you ever wrong?"

He laughed and glanced to his left, suddenly stiffening as his eyes hardened.

"Nicky?" Rod frowned, trying to find the source of Nicky's discomfort through the packed crowd. "Hon, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'." He replied a little too quickly, trying to give him a reassuring smile as he squeezed his shoulders. "It's ok."

Rod shook his head, bemused, and scoured through the many people until he realised and immediately froze, gripping tightly onto Nicky. "Oh my God."

"Ignore him, Rod. Whatever he does, ignore him." Nicky urged, tugging onto his hand. "Let's get a drink or something. He hasn't seen us yet."

Rod couldn't take his eyes off his ex-boyfriend, Ricky, practically Nicky's mirror image, standing by the side of the dance floor, his dark eyes looking ever so forbidding in the soft yellow lights.

He allowed Nicky to gently steer him away out of Ricky's sight, quite rightfully so - Rod thought he was going to start hyperventilating. He hadn't seen him for months; not since Ricky'd accused Nicky of trying to 'steal his boyfriend', then punched him in the mouth. Rod had ordered him out on the spot, trying to stay calm as he helped clean Nicky up.

That was the night when he'd finally confessed to Nicky that he'd always loved him and his roommate had responded with a kiss, though he had to take it gently because of his busted mouth. It had been undoubtedly one of the worst and best nights of Rod's life. How dare Ricky hurt his best friend…the love of his life.

"Rod." Nicky said softly, snapping him out of his flashback, "I promise I won't say anything to him if he does come over. I'm over it. He actually did us a favour, otherwise we wouldn't be here now, right?"

Rod nodded nervously. "Right. Ok."

Nicky squeezed his hand and gave him his trademark innocent grin. "I'll go get us drinks. See you in a bit."

Rod simply nodded again, sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs as he focused on trying to find Kate and Princeton in the crowd of dancers. He had just spotted them when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Rod? Hey, Rod!"

He cursed inwardly as he turned to face his ex, offering a small little smile. "Hello, Ricky."

"Didn't expect you to be here!" Ricky chuckled, his hand still on his shoulder. He noticed and quickly withdrew it, still smiling. It was an innocent enough smile, but it still made Rod feel uneasy. "Anyway, listen - I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry about what I did to Nicky. I know it was a long time ago, but I never really apologised for it, so…"

Rod shrugged a little stiffly, trying to maintain his politeness. "Well, at least you have now."

"I was completely stupid. I was just jealous, y'know? I mean, I know he's not interested in you _that _way, but at the time I was so convinced he was tryin' to steal you away, what with him knowing you for years and all that. God, I was an idiot." He laughed, obviously expecting Rod to join in, only to abruptly stop at the investment banker's flushed face and guilty eyes. "Wait. You and…You and Nicky really _are…"_

"We - we weren't when you and I were dating!" Rod rushed desperately at Ricky's stunned expression. "It was…afterwards…He realised he l-loved me and -"

"No, no, it's fine!" Ricky assured him, his smile back on his face. "Hey, really - congratulations, Rod. Where is he?"

"Oh, he's…he's buying me a drink." Rod mentally gave a sigh of relief at how well Ricky was taking it. "He'll be back soon. But I don't know if -"

"He'll want to see me?" Ricky finished with a small nod. "Yeah. I get that." He scuffed the floor with his strong leather boots, his hands in his pockets.

Rod hesitated before politely asking. "And…how are you? Anyone special in your life?"

Ricky flashed him a tight grin. "Nah. Not at the moment. I'm kinda enjoying the single life, though, so no worries on that. I'm really happy for you, Rod."

"Thank you." Rod said sincerely, finally feeling at ease. Maybe it would work out after all - maybe they could still be friends…

"Oh, shit, that reminds me!" Ricky clicked his fingers, the grin still on his face. "You left something at my apartment one time and I've been keeping it in case I happened to run into you again."

"Oh - I did? Sorry, Ricky, you didn't need to hang on to it…" Rod frowned, but Ricky waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah, it was no trouble. It's in my car right now, if you wanna come out and get it? It's just parked outside."

Rod glanced back at Nicky, who was still in the queue at the bar and hadn't noticed who he was talking to. It wouldn't take long to retrieve whatever item he'd left. Nicky wouldn't even notice.

"Ok." He turned back to Ricky with a smile. "That sounds fine."

Ricky looked pleased as Rod stood up and casually put his hand back on his shoulder as he led the smaller man through the people and bustling waiters. The fresh, cold air of the city woke Rod up and he carefully moved away from Ricky's touch, turning to him expectantly.

"Uh, Ricky…" He glanced around the empty street. "Where's your car?"

"Just down here." Ricky walked ahead, gesturing for Rod to follow. "When I meant outside, y'know, I meant on the other side of the restaurant." He laughed a little. "But if we go down this alley, it's a really good shortcut. Honestly, it'll take two minutes, tops."

"Well…" Rod hesitated as he struggled to keep up with Ricky's stride. The alleyway looked awfully dark and forbidding…

"C'mon, Rod. I'll feel bad if you don't get your stuff back." Ricky wheedled, his big brown eyes widening.

Rod sighed as he smiled and gave a nod. "I hope whatever I left is actually _worth _this." He laughed good-naturedly as he walked ahead.

"It will be." Ricky said in a low voice, so different to how he had sounded previously.

Before Rod could comprehend what was happening, he'd been shoved into the brick wall with such a sudden force that he saw black spots in front of his eyes and his legs gave way and crumpled. Blood. There was blood on his face, dripping onto his suit. His glasses were smashed. What was -

A fist swung, cracking against his cheekbone, the noise ringing out in the deserted alley. Rod cried out, trying to cover his face as he curled up in a desperate attempt to stop the attacks. "Ricky! Ricky, what are you _doing_? Stop!"

Strong hands lifted him up and he was roughly shoved against the wall again. Through his dimmed and blurred vision he saw his ex boyfriend's expressionless face as he leant closer with a snarl. "You're a lying bastard, Rod. Sleepin' with _Nicky? _Is that how low you can get, you asshole? Huh?"

Another punch. Rod cried out again, pointlessly trying to struggle against Ricky's grip on his shoulders. "R-Ricky…Please…"

"You shouldn't have left me, Rod. This is what you get when you cheat on me with a dumbass like Nicky and expect me to _accept _that. You little _fucker_."

"N-No, Ricky! I never cheated on -"

"Shut the HELL up!" Ricky growled, releasing one hand to press it against Rod's throat.

"You're…drunk…" Rod managed to choke out, his eyes full of terror. "Please…you don't know…what you're d-d-doing!"

"I have a pretty good idea." Ricky whispered back in a hushed voice as he slowly kept one hand against Rod's neck, whilst the other reached down to unzip his pants. Rod suddenly realised what was happening and felt tears stream down his bruised and bloodied face.

"No…No, Ricky…No… I'm begging you…" He whimpered, struggling uselessly. "Please, don't…"

Ricky's shadowed eyes never left Rod's and he gave a slow smile, ignoring Rod's desperate pleads and cries.

"You deserve this, Rod. You know you do really, don't you?" Ricky nodded to himself as he leant even closer. "Of course you do…"

XXx

"Kate? Princeton?" Nicky yelled, shoving past the dancers to reach his friends. "Guys, have you seen Rod? I can't find him anywhere!"

Kate frowned, releasing her hold of her boyfriend. "Um…I last saw him sitting down, I think, just over there."

"Maybe he went outside?" Princeton suggested, breathing heavily as he wiped his forehead. "It's pretty hot in here…"

Nicky felt really uneasy for some strange reason. Maybe he'd run into Ricky after all? Was he ok? Then again…Princeton was right…it _was _hot. It was perfectly reasonable for Rod to have gone out for some fresh air.

"I'll check." He replied after a pause. "Yeah, I'll go and take a look outside."

"Want us to come?" Kate offered, brushing her brown hair away from her face. "I wanna get him dancing with me anyway!"

Nicky grinned at her. "Thanks. C'mon, let's take a look. He needs to drink the martini I got him - it cost _loads." _

They exited the building, appreciating the slight breeze as they glanced around the quiet streets. Nicky frowned. "Well…he's definitely _not _in there, honest. I searched, like, the whole place."

Princeton shrugged. "He could've gone for a walk?"

"It's not like him to just take off, though…" Nicky insisted, that uneasy feeling crawling over his body again. He walked to the left, listening carefully and suddenly tensing as he heard whimpering and a small, horribly familiar voice crying out. He spun around, quickening his pace as he located a nearby alleyway where the noises were coming from.

"Nicky? What're -"

"Ssh!" He immediately cut Kate off, gesturing at her to keep back. She hesitated, but obligingly stayed by the restaurant, clinging on to Princeton's arm uncertainly.

He crept closer, noticing two figures in the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he breathed in sharply and felt white hot anger course through every part of him. Ricky had Rod pinned up against the wall, one hand against his boyfriend's throat. And…holy shit…Rod was covered in blood. What was…

"Ricky…" Rod whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry -"

"I know." Ricky replied gravely. "And it's ok, Rod. But I _have _to teach you this lesson, so you know not to play around with Nicky in the future. You understand that, right?"

There was a ringing silence, the only sound of Rod's sobs puncturing the eerie night.

Nicky took another step forward, his fists clenched. How the hell could Ricky do this to Rod? How could he stand there, holding him helpless, and justifying his insane actions? How the fuck had this even _happened? _

"RICKY!" Nicky hollered furiously, striding up to his double. "Ricky, you get your goddamn hands off of him right NOW!"

Ricky had turned around and his eyes had widened a fraction, and he froze as he stared at Rod's boyfriend.

"You heard me, Ricky! Get away from him! What the hell are you _doing?"_

Ricky immediately swung his head back to Rod, gripping him by the arms again. "Tell no one." He hissed at the terrified man, deliberately quiet so that Nicky couldn't hear. "If you breathe a word to your friends or the police, I will hurt you and Nicky. I will do what I _was _going to do tonight." He pressed himself forcefully against Rod. "And you know exactly what that means, don't you, Rod?"

The investment banker nodded, still crying piteously as Ricky released his hold and turned, running into the darkness before Nicky could even chase after him.

"Ricky, you asshole!" He shouted after him. "I _will _find you! You're not gonna get off that easily, you bastard!"

Rod had sank back onto the floor, his head buried in his raised knees, his shoulders shaking.

Nicky turned to him, kneeling beside him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Ricky could wait. His poor, hurt Rod was his main concern right now.

Rod flinched away from his touch, his hands hugging his knees as tremors coursed through his body.

"Rod, it's me. He's gone now." Nicky soothed, trying to rub his shoulder, only to have Rod desperately move away from him. "…Rod?"

Rod hesitantly raised his head and Nicky felt sick at his bruised and battered face and smashed glasses.

"Jesus," Nicky murmured, his eyes full of concern and worry. "What the hell did he do to you, Rod?"

"You…You look so much like him…" Rod whimpered, his face full of pain and fear as he turned away from him, tears still streaming down his face.

Nicky felt his heart tug as he nervously reached for Rod's hand. Ricky had hurt him so badly and now Rod was scared of _Nicky_…He felt terrible for not finding him sooner. "Rod, hon, you need to look at me. I'm _me, _I'm your boyfriend, your best friend. I'd never hurt you. I'm so sorry for what's happened…"

"I was so scared…"

"We need to go to the police, Rod, or at least the hospital."

Rod's turned to face him and he shook his head quickly. "No. No, we can't!"

"Hey, hey!" Nicky said, slightly alarmed as he reached for Rod's hand again, finally taking it in his own, relieved to have it not pulled away. "Rod, we _can't _let him get away with it!"

"I - I know." Rod averted his eyes, his hand still shaking terribly as Nicky clutched onto it. "But, please…Not tonight anyway…I just need to get c-cleaned up…"

Nicky hesitated, before sighing. "If it's what you'd prefer…I still think we should -" He cut himself off at Rod's scared expression and bloody face. "Ok," He said softly, "Ok. Let's get you home. Kate can help out. She did her First Aid training for the Monster school, after all."

"Y-Yes…Get Kate…" Rod whispered, still unable to look at Nicky in the state he was in. "Th-thank you…"

"Don't _thank _me, Rod!" Nicky said incredulously. "I love you! I'm hardly gonna _leave _you here, am I?"

Rod smiled weakly and squeezed Nicky's hand back a little, finally meeting his eyes. "I…I love you too…" That was all he managed before his eyes drifted shut and he found himself slipping into a welcomed deep sleep.

**A/N: Wow, that was really hard to write…Poor Rod…I honestly don't hurt him for **_**fun, **_**I swear xD Fuck Ricky! Well, Nicky'll make him better in part two, right? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO sorry for the wait, guys! And, just as I suspected, this is going to be longer than I anticipated *le sigh*. Possibly another two chapters, maybe. Goodness, I'm hopeless at planning storylines…This one has completely ran away with me… xD Still, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE leave a review! They really help me! **

**~Shego~ xx**

"Ow…"

"Sorry!" Kate Monster winced as she dabbed at Rod's bleeding forehead, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"Don't cry!" Rod said hurriedly, grabbing onto her hand. "Kate, please, don't. I'm gonna be fine."

"But look at you! Your poor face…" She sniffed, clearing her throat as she handed him an icepack for his bruised cheekbones. "Why the fuck would anyone do this? Who _did _do it? Nicky won't say anything either."

Rod shrugged weakly, his eyes so dim and distant as he soundlessly fixed them on the carpet, the tremor in his hands not going unnoticed.

"Do you wanna see Nicky, Rod?" Kate asked gently, after a small hesitation, "He's really worried about you."

"I - I can't." Rod muttered. "Not…Not right now. I can't have him holding me or trying to comfort me, or…or I think I'll have some sort of panic attack. Oh God…" He hadn't even told Nicky the full story - about how Ricky had tried to…tried to…

He couldn't even process it. _Ricky, _his ex boyfriend, attempting to rape him? It was ridiculous. Crazy. It couldn't be right. He'd known Ricky for months and the man had showered him in so much kindness and love. He couldn't have just done what he had. Yet the bruises on his face and the raw, undiluted fear when he revisited the past hour told him otherwise. What could he do? What could he _say? _No one would exactly believe him - he hardly believed it himself.

"…Rod?" Kate asked hesitantly, snapping the young man out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you wanna maybe get Christmas Eve? I mean, she _is _your therapist…"

Although Rod rarely needed therapy any more, he did occasionally consult with the Japanese woman when he was overly stressed from work or upset about something. Still, the idea of discussing what Ricky had almost done made him feel physically sick, not to mention his threat: _"Don't breathe a word to anyone, or I'll hurt you and Nicky"…_

"No." He said after a short pause, slowly shaking his head. "No, thank you, Kate. I'll be ok."

Kate sighed, not overly convinced as she stood back to inspect her work. "Well, you look a little better, I have to say."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks, I think."

She giggled, obviously pleased that he seemed to be coping well with the whole ordeal, when inside all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. Just the mere fact that Ricky resembled his best friend and love of his life was almost too much for him. He needed Nicky now more than ever, but the idea of seeing him right now caused him to tremble uncontrollably.

"I guess I'll have to phone work and tell them I can't go to that business trip in London tomorrow." He voiced aloud with a sigh, trying to keep himself focused. Truth be told, he was pretty relieved about not going on that trip - he'd been dreading leaving Nicky alone for weeks. Perhaps this was some sort of twisted blessing in disguise.

"Oh, God, yeah." Kate whistled softly. "Absolutely. There's no way you're working for a _long _time, Rod."

"But - but how am I gonna pay the rent?" He ran his hands through his hair worriedly. "I mean, I have a bit saved up, but I don't know how long they'll let me stay off for -"

"Look, it'll be ok." She soothed. "Once you explain it all to them, they'll let you know when they expect you back. And…well, if things get bad, you know that Princeton and I can always help out."

"No, no!" He said hurriedly, feeling awful. he knew how much Kate was struggling as it was sorting out the new school and Princeton still hadn't decided on a purpose yet, and consequently the two weren't exactly rolling in it. "No, sweetie, I'm not taking your money. I'm just saying what my panicking brain is thinking. We'll be fine. But…but thanks."

"You're welcome, Rod. Remember that we're only next door if you _do _start falling behind a little. We really don't mind. I'll make you some cocoa." Kate folded up the damp cloth and headed to the kitchen as he leant back into the cushions with a tired sigh.

The door opened and Nicky hesitantly peeked around it. "Uh, hey, Rod? You ok?"

Rod jumped, before taking a deep breath and slowly turning to face him with a small smile. "Hi, N…Nicky."

Nicky grinned in relief, gently closing the door shut behind him. "You look a lot better."

"Thank you. I…feel a little better. I guess."

Nicky paused, hovering uncertainly by the couch, tapping his fist against his leg. "Um…Can I get you anything?"

Rod had returned to staring distantly at the carpet and it took several moments before he got an answer. "No. No, thanks, I'm fine. Kate's in the kitchen. I think she's getting me a drink. I don't really know."

"Aw, _Rod." _Nicky groaned, carefully sitting down next to him, causing him to flinch a little. "Look, we'll get through this. I'm gonna track that asshole down as soon as you're better. And I'm here; I know you're scared right now, and I am too, but I'm here for you and always will be. Ok?"

Rod finally lifted his head to look at him and offered him a weak, genuine smile. "Thank you, Nicky."

"Well, that's ok, Rod." Nicky said happily, pushing himself up from the couch. "Look, I'm just gonna talk to Kate for a second. I'll be back in a bit."

Rod gave a silent nod and watched as he entered the kitchen, leaving him alone with his pessimistic thoughts.

XxX

"You went to the _police?" _Kate hissed, stirring sugar into a mug of hot chocolate. "Nicky! Rod told you _not _to!"

"Ssh, ssh, I know." The green-complexioned puppet ran a hand through his messy hair with a sigh.

"What did you say to them?"

"I just told 'em what I saw - Ricky pinning Rod up against a wall, then running away. I also showed 'em a picture of how badly beaten Rod was so they knew I wasn't lying. I think they went round to Ricky's apartment to question him. They'll be wanting to talk to Rod soon, I guess, but I told 'em to wait till tomorrow."

Kate had inhaled sharply. "_Ricky _did that? No way in _hell. _He was so sweet!"

"Yeah… well." Nicky said darkly.

"That explains why Rod didn't wanna see you right away, then. I mean…Ricky _does _look just like you, huh?"

"Bad luck indeed." He smiled grimly, leaning against the kitchen counter, then quickly added: "Kate, you _don't _tell anyone what I just told you. Not even Princeton. That was fucked up of me, but I just wanted someone to talk to -"

"Nicky, relax. I totally get it." She assured, handing him the mug with a gentle smile. "Here, give this to him. Perhaps it's best if you kinda stay out of his way for a bit, he's still a little freaked out."

"Sure." Nicky hesitated and decided to tell Kate what had been running through his mind all night. "Hey…can I ask ya something?"

"Of course!" She replied eagerly, looking at him with big eyes. "What is it?"

"Uh…Well…" He cleared his throat awkwardly, lowering his voice even more. "I know this sounds a little crazy, but… I was actually gonna… _propose _tonight -"

"WHAT?" She yelped excitedly, then clapped a hand over her mouth, mouthing, _"Sorry." _

"Yeah, but now everything's a little screwed. Y'know, I'd planned on a proposal, him saying yes, and then having some fucking hot sex."

"Uh-huh." She bit her lip, nodding thoughtfully. "Well…maybe you can do it in reverse order."

He frowned. "You reckon he'd be up to that?"

Kate shrugged mischievously. "One way to find out, huh?"

Nicky chuckled nervously, cradling the mug of warm liquid. "I guess so."

"Good luck, Nicky. You two are perfect for each other. You look after him."

He saluted with his free hand. "Promise."

She giggled as she pecked him on the cheek and bustled out of the kitchen. "Rod, I'm gonna head off now. You sure you're ok?"

Rod glanced up at her with a smile. "Sure. Thanks a lot, Kate - you were brilliant. First Aid training obviously paid off."

"Ah, it's the least I can do." She smiled as she walked towards the apartment door. "Just call round if ya need anything!" She waved before ducking out of the door, which gave a soft click as it closed.

Nicky carefully sat next to Rod again and passed him the mug. "Here. Look, I get that you might wanna be alone, so I'll just go and watch TV in the bedroom or something, if you want."

"Oh…" Rod took the mug from his outstretched hand, still not quite looking his boyfriend in the eye. "Thanks, Nicky. I might just sit here and read for a bit before coming to bed."

"Sure. Sounds good." Nicky hesitated before leaning in to kiss Rod's cheek, which in turn made the investment banker blush slightly and nervously smile. "Are you tired?"

Rod chuckled and gave him a half-amused, half exasperated look. "You want sex, don't you?"

Nicky blushed crimson. How did he _do _that? "N-No! I…I mean…No, obviously it's not fair on you at all. Shit, I'm sorry…"

Rod gently took his hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. "Nicky, it's ok. I think…I think I kinda need you tonight."

Rod couldn't help but say the words. He needed to feel safe, he needed to feel loved. He needed to stop thinking of Ricky every time Nicky looked at him. Maybe it would be fine. Maybe making love to Nicky would push his fears of the night away.

Nicky smiled softly and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Rod's pulse increased in nerves and pleasure, only for Nicky to pull away with another smile. "I'll see ya in there in a bit, if you want. Just relax, read, whatever."

"Mm." Rod responded, bringing up his hands to cup his boyfriend's warm face. Nicky. Nicholas. _Not _Ricky. "O-Ok. Sure." He stuttered, nervously pressing his own lips against Nicky's for a few seconds and breaking away with a blush and a hammering heart.

Nicky smiled encouragingly at him and smoothed his hand through the redhead's hair. "Feelin' a bit better, then?"

"I…I guess." Rod whispered, staring into Nicky's warm eyes. "You might have to bear with me."

"Honestly, Rod, don't worry. Whatever you want, I'll make it happen for ya."

He tried to smile, though he wasn't really sure if that's how it came across. Nicky had stood from the couch and was heading towards the bedroom, leaving Rod alone as he picked up one of his books and tried to focus on the words. However, nothing was sinking in - every time he tried to concentrate, Ricky kept popping back into his head. Where was he now? Was he simply waiting? Was he -

Rod snapped the book shut forcefully and immediately hurried to the bedroom, shoving open the door. Nicky was reclining on the bed, listening to his iPod, though he quickly pulled the earphones out at Rod's expression.

"Rod? What is it? Come here." Nicky softly patted the spot next to him and Rod obeyed, grabbing onto his hand and staring into his eyes.

"Nicky." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is the door locked?"

Nicky understood in an instant and gently pulled his boyfriend closer. "Listen. The whole block of apartments has a key-code to even get into the main building, remember?"

"Yes, I know, but he _has _lived here before -"

"The code changes every two months." Nicky reminded him softly. "And our apartment door is locked and bolted so if for some reason the bastard buries his way in, he'll have that _and _me to deal with."

Rod buried his head against Nicky's chest, breathing him in, still not totally reassured but slightly more relaxed even so. "Yeah. I suppose…Thank you…" He hesitantly raised his head and pecked him on the lips.

Nicky responded sweetly, gently raking his hands through Rod's styled red hair. "You sure, Rod?"

Rod nodded firmly. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure. Kiss me, Nicky."

Nicky smirked good-naturedly. "If ya put it like that…"

Five minutes later Rod was laid down on the bed and Nicky was carefully, gently, pressing his hips against Rod's as he supported himself with his hands. Rod's eyes were screwed shut as Nicky trailed kisses down his neck and he was breathing heavily, his heart pounding. He couldn't do this. Why the hell had he agreed to this? Oh, how stupid and pathetic and -

Nicky obviously knew Rod's inner turmoil and felt his heart hurt at the sight of him with his eyes closed and his laboured breathing, his whole body tense and on edge. Nicky carefully removed himself from where he'd been on top of his boyfriend and lightly lifted his chin, kissing him softly on the lips.

Rod's eyes fluttered open in surprise and he stammered a little as Nicky reached to pull his pajama t-shirt back on. "N-Nicky? Wh…I'm - I'm sorry I'm doing it wrong…"

"Hey, hey," Nicky soothed, placing his finger over Rod's lips, effectively silencing the smaller man. "Relax, Rod. I can't do this to ya. It's not your fault at all, understand? I was an idiot for suggesting it."

"But…I'm sorry…" Rod mumbled, staring at his knees.

Nicky gathered him up into a hug, clicking off the bedside lamp. "C'mon. You'll feel better after some sleep."

XxX

It was a pretty rough night for the both of them. Rod woke up at least three times after some sort of nightmare and it would always take a while for Nicky to calm him down and assure him that he was safe. Suffice to say, when morning came, they were both a little worse for wear.

"Nnnuuugh." Nicky moaned as the phone rang at about eight am, shattering the peaceful silence. He only decided to clamber up and answer it when he realised that it might wake Rod. His best friend and boyfriend looked as if he was finally at ease, his features relaxed as he slept soundly, his bruises looking even worse in the faint daylight cascading through the slightly parted curtains.

Nicky staggered into the living room and snatched up the phone blearily. "Hello?"

"Rodney Robyns?" An official sounding voice answered and Nicky immediately knew it was the police.

"No, this is Nicky." He said lowly, keeping his voice down as he sat down on the couch. "Nicholas Lyon. I'm the one who came to the station last night to report the assault."

"Well, Mr. Lyon, you might be pleased to hear that Ricky Greenwood turned himself in this morning and is currently in custody, though we still want to have a little chat with Rod, if that's alright -"

"He what? He turned himself in?" Nicky said excitedly, abruptly leaping back onto his feet. "So, what, he's gonna go to jail?"

"We still need to hear Rod's side of the story."

"Why? The guy confessed, didn't he?"

"Yes, but it's more complex than that. Admitting to attempted rape is a very serious issue and we need to listen to what Rod -"

Nicky froze, his fingers tightening around the phone. "Attempted…what?"

"Yes. Ricky was practically inconsolable when he came here this morning, blaming the amount of alcohol he'd consumed and stating how angry he was when he saw Rod with you, I believe. He confessed that he remembered attacking Rod and then tried to…engage in unwanted intercourse, shall we say…before you found him."

Nicky's heart was beating furiously and he felt sick. "But…but…Rod never said anything like that…"

"Which is why we need to talk to you both. Perhaps the feeling was mutual between Rod and Ricky, only he was too ashamed to tell you?"

"That's BULLSHIT!" Nicky abruptly yelled down the phone, the fury washing over him momentarily making him forget who he was talking to. "Explain the bruises then, huh? Ricky confessed to it and he _better _be going down for it!"

"I expect to see you down at the station then, Mr. Lyon, in less than an hour."

"We'll both be there." Nicky growled before slamming the phone down angrily. He raked his shaking hands through his hair, feeling sick, upset and mad all at once.

The bedroom door opened and Rod hesitantly stepped out. "Nicky?" He asked softly, "What were you yelling about?"

Nicky took in a ragged breath and lifted his head to look at him, his jaw clenched. "Somethin' you want to tell me, Rod?"

"What?" Rod looked worried at his expression but folded his arms defensively. "What is it, Nicky?"

"The police were just on the phone."

Rod's jaw dropped and his arms fell limply at his sides. "You…you went to the _police? _Fuck, Nicky, did you not listen to me? I _said _I didn't want you to go there! You promised me!"

Nicky stood his ground. "Never mind what I did. Ricky just turned himself in."

Rod paused, a mixture of astonishment and fear on his face. "He…He did?"

"Yep. And guess what, Rod? He just said he tried to _rape _you to the cops." Nicky stormed over to him, prodding him forcefully in the chest. "Well? Failed to mention that one to me, huh?"

Rod looked terrified. "Oh…Oh my God…"

Nicky stared at him almost pleadingly. "Tell me he's lying. Please tell me he's lying."

When Rod did nothing other than drop his head in defeat, Nicky swore viciously, turning away from him.

"Jesus Christ, Rod! How could you not have told me? That son of a bitch!" Nicky thumped the wall in a display of sheer frustration. "Why the fuck did you keep that to yourself?"

"Stop yelling." Rod whispered, running his hands through his red hair.

"I will NOT stop yelling until you tell me exactly what happened!" Nicky turned around furiously, his voice rising, "No one gets to hurt you like that, Rod! As if the fuckin' bruises weren't enough! But…but this is just…"

"I'm sorry, Nicky! I'm sorry!" Rod shouted, his fists now clenched. "I'm sorry that I didn't consider _your _precious feelings in all this! How do you think I felt? How would you have expected me to have brought that up in a conversation?"

Nicky shook his head speechlessly as Rod continued, "He told me I deserved it. Maybe I did, I don't know. Yeah, maybe I _did _for being so fucking clueless and not telling you anything, right?" Tears spilled from his eyes now as he hissed, "I was scared, Nicky. He said he'd find me and h-hurt me if I told anyone…He said he'd hurt _y-y-you -"_

Nicky instantly stepped closer and wrapped the fragile man up in his arms, kissing his head. "Rod…I…Never let me hear you say you deserved that again, do you hear me? Never."

"I was scared, Nicholas…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I…didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just feel so fuckin' stupid! I mean, I asked you for _sex, _after that! Jesus -"

"I wanted it. I thought it would make me feel better. I was stupid." Rod managed to say through shaky gasps. "He said he'd hurt you if I told anyone…How could I?"

Nicky simply held him tighter, his heart thumping painfully. "Never mind me. I'm not scared of that jackass. You should've said…but I get it. And now I've just upset ya even more. I'm doin' well today, huh?"

Rod managed a small laugh, pushing his head further into Nicky's chest. "So what happens now?" He whispered after a short moment. "What's gonna happen to Ricky?"

Nicky's grip tightened. "Who cares?"

"Nicholas, please." Rod raised his head, staring straight into his eyes, "What did the police say?"

"We need to go down there." Nicky muttered back, "to tell your story, I guess. He deserves everythin' he gets."

Rod nodded slowly. "I see."

"You don't feel bad for him, do you?" Nicky asked incredulously, gently pulling Rod away from him to look at him better, "I mean, after _everythin'?"_

"Don't be ridiculous. He's nothing short of a monster. But I still need to see him."

Nicky shook his head bitterly, but Rod's imploring stare made him sigh. "Fine. Whatever. If it'll make you happy - fine."

"Thank you."

"All I need is five minutes alone with him, ya know." Nicky smiled, his eyes darkening, "Just five minutes and his face won't be quite so pretty."

"_Nicholas." _

"Yeah, yeah, I know. God, I feel so stupid, letting this happen." A mixture of frustration and despair once again clouded his features, before he looked back at Rod firmly. "But don't'cha worry about a thing, hon. I'll make sure that son of a bitch goes down for this if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
